


A Watchman at His Post

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sentinel Senses, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock is surprised by Jim's heightened sense and the ensuing health complication after they found a kitten stranded on a tree, but Jim is his friend and he will watch out for him as well as possible(The one when Jim and Spock first meet as kindergarten kids, and Jim has sentinel sense)





	A Watchman at His Post

Despite Spock's logical arguments that Vulcan children's minds matured faster than human, Amanda still insisted on putting him in the Starfleet kindergarten.

"Enjoy yourself, darling," Amanda said while leaving him to the teachers.

"It is illogical to call me names like that, mother."

Amanda paid no attention to his protest and kissed him on his forehead before leaving. "Make some friends!"

Spock would have sighed if he had thought it appropriate for a Vulcan. He did not see the logic of studying with classmates way below his level. Besides, the teachers either insisted on him joining group activities with no apparent benefits or overlooked his existence. It was hardly an efficient use of his time.

When he entered the playground, Jim ran towards him with a big smile.“Spock! What do you want to play this time?”

Spock inadvertently relaxed at the sight of Jim. Experience on Vulcan and here taught him to be watchful with others, but Jim would not harm him.

“What do you suggest?” Spock asked, already used to Jim’s boundless energy.

“You will like this! Come with me!” Jim said, catching Spock’s wrist to lead him to a corner.

Spock told Jim several time that such contact was inappropriate, and to Jim’s credit he did try to respect Spock’s preference, until he got too excited and forgot, so Spock decided to let it go this time.

“Look! I found some dinosaur toys for us and we can play let’s pretend with them. You can pick one first.”

Several days ago they read a book about dinosaurs together and Spock expressed interest in these extinct Earth creatures. He felt a sense of warmth as Jim still remembered.

* * *

As they started playing, Jim suddenly asked, “Do you hear a cat meowing?”

“Yes,” Spock replied. The sound was very faint so Spock was surprised that Jim could hear it.

“It sounded upset. Let’s find and help it together.” Jim said while putting down his toy _Stegosaurus_

Spock joined Jim after he tidied up the toys so that Jim wouldn’t get into trouble.

“Where’re you, kitty?” Jim called for the cat while surveying the playground and stopped before a strawberry tree. “It’s up there!”

Spock looked up and saw a glimpse of white up there. “The tree is too tall for us to reach it. We should find an adult for help.”

“It’s scared and thirsty. It wants to go down,” Jim said, raising his chins and pressing his lips together, his eyes squeezed into a line.

Spock started to worry as Jim looked as if he were in pain. “Wait here, Jim. I will look for help.”

After finally convincing a teacher to come, Spock’s heartbeat raced when he Jim was climbing the tree. Quickly he ran to Jim and carried him off to the ground.

“It needs help,” Jim argued.

Spock only held him harder. “It is dangerous for you to attempt this.”

The teacher said, “Spock’s right. I will get help for it. Return to your classroom with Spock.”

Spock half dragged Jim back to the classroom. “The teacher will help it. It’s time for our class.”

“Are you sure it’ll be all right?”

“The teacher is more equipped to help it than us.”

* * *

During the class Jim kept staring at the window while biting his lips. When the class was over he remained frozen in his seat, so Spock walked up to him. “Jim, are you all right?”

Jim still stared ahead and seemed lost in his world.

Spock gently patted his shoulder and asked, “Jim, can you hear me?”

Jim was dead quiet, his chest unusually still.

Covering Jim’s eyes, Spock asked again, suppressing his anxiety.

Finally Jim shifted under his hand. “Spock?”

Spock removed his hand, feeling a weight lifted from his throat. “Are you all right? Do you need to see a nurse?”

“I’m all right. The cat is safe now.” Jim smiled.

“How do you know about it?”

“I saw it. I was really worried and looked really hard for it. It is safe now.” Then Jim pouted. “But my head hurt.”

Spock started to form a theory about Jim’s abnormal vision, but he decided that he should do more research. “You may feel better if you close your eyes.”

Jim obeyed him while Spock waited by his side. His headache continued so Spock led Jim to the nurse, who gave him water and put an ice bag on his forehead.

* * *

“I feel better now,” Jim said later after dragging Spock to see the cat.

“Promise me that you will not stretch yourself like that again,” Spock said. “I do not want to see you hurt.”

“But I want to know if the cat is all right.”

“You cannot help it if you are ill.’

"All right," Jim said with a sigh, but Spock doubted if Jim could keep his promise as he was too impulsive and brave for his own good.

Jim soon put everything behind and started another game. Watching Jim’s smile, Spock knew that it would be challenging to look out for him, but Jim’s wellness was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: pair


End file.
